


Ficlet: Morning #1

by Fatale (femme)



Category: The Strokes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale





	Ficlet: Morning #1

Morning #1  
PG-13  
Pairing: Julian/Nick  
WC: 540  
Disclaimer: All lies. And I don't know why I think Julian is secretly neurotic and kind of ditzy. If you like Julian to weep and cut himself, then this fic is not for you. I'm just having fun.

 

 

 

 

Morning sunlight did not so much stream gaily through the windows and caress him gently awake as it barged into the room and punched Julian right between the eyes.

Too much beer, was Julian's first thought. And then, when he felt the tangle of hair knotted around his fingers, _Oh_.

Followed by, _Oh shit_ , as he realized just whose hair it was.

His stomach did a funny little flip-flop that he didn't appreciate. Against his side, Nick shivered and burrowed closer to Julian's warmth. Nick’s eyelashes - stupid, long, _girly_ eyelashes - tremored slightly, casting fluttering shadows over his face as he sighed gently.

Julian was caught somewhere between being utterly charmed and throwing up. Why was he so focused on Nick’s eyelashes? Better yet, _why was he in bed with Nick_?

Julian had always entertained the thought that he was a kind of secret genius, too deep and much too complicated for most people to understand. Now, all the times people had insisted that he was a ditzy idiot played through his mind and for once, he had to agree.

Nick lazily ran a hand over Julian’s stomach, still caught somewhere between sleeping and waking, blissfully oblivious to the fact that Julian was about ten seconds away from crapping himself.

Julian’s heart jack-hammed and he thought with a crazed sort of clarity, _I’m going to die. I’m going to have a heart attack at the tender age of 28 and the police are going to find me dead and naked in bed with a bandmate. And Fab will laugh._

Perhaps it was Julian’s utter lack of movement that woke Nick, but Julian was aware of the fact that Nick had frozen in place and was very carefully not breathing.

If Nick wasn’t going to breathe, then neither was he, Julian stubbornly thought, held his breath and didn’t acknowledge how stupid his inner monologue sounded even to him.

He silently prepared himself for Nick to say something epic, something that summed up this moment between them, this _morning after_.

Nick let out a hard breath and said, “You’re an idiot.”

Though Julian had been thinking the exact same thing a minute before, he still had the presence of mind to feel mildly insulted. “What?”

“You heard me,” Nick said, sounding tired, even though he’d just woken up. Julian seemed to exhaust him. He had that effect on people.

“I-” Julian said, flabbergasted.

Nick held up a hand. “Just don’t, okay? For once, let this be what it is. Don’t overthink it, don’t twist it up, don’t freak out. Just let go, Jules.”

By the last sentence, Nick’s voice had taken on a soft, almost pleading quality that Julian hated to hear. It didn’t sound right coming from someone so normally calm and collected.

“Please,” Nick said.

And that did him in: Julian could do a lot of things, but hurt someone he loved was, well, it was beyond even him. If Nick wanted him to shut the fuck up and lay there for a while, then that’s what Julian would do. Because he owed it to Nick.

And hell, Julian thought, maybe he owed it to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

the end.

 


End file.
